Claude Frollo
Judge''' Claude Frollo''' is a CAW currently signed to Jeri-MAX where he is the current reigning Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion. Before revealing his true identity, Frollo also wrestled under the names "Kevin 7" and "Vince McSeven" while wearing a mask. Jeri-MAX (2010- Kevin 7 At Jeri-MAX Black Hole, Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion Evan Redcourne issued a White Man Open Challenge for his championship. Under the name Kevin 7, Frollo accepted the challenge and won the Hardcore Championship. Right away, people assumed that it was just recently retired CAW Kevin 11 just trying to find away around his forced retirement by putting on a mask. Evan was determined to unmask Kevin 7 and formed an alliance with Aladdin Hassan, who also wished to unmask Kevin, whom he felt was only in the position he was in because he was white. After weeks of battles amongst the 3, a triple threat match for the Hardcore Championship was announced for Jeri-MAX Ooze. Vince McSeven At Ooze, Evan Redcourne went on to regain the Hardcore Championship, but only because Kevin 7 stood there and let the pin take place. After the match, Kevin explained his reasonings and told Redcourne that he couldn't go on pretending to be somebody he was not. Kevin unmasked and revealed himself to be Vince McSeven, someone who looked a lot like Vince McMahon but was still wearing the same mask Kevin 7 was wearing. McSeven claimed to be on a very important mission, a mission that he would reveal alongside his true identity, when the time was right. Evan would soon go off and feud with Winter Bradleys, leaving McSeven to deal with Aladdin Hassan. After failing to win a shot at the Jeri-MAX Intercontinental Championship, Vince would put his mask up on the line against Hassan on Jeri-MAX episode 14. Before the match started, McSeven would be jumped from behind by Bulk & Skull, who were hired by Hassan to help him unmask Vince. Despite the assault, Vince went on to defeat Hassan on VORTEX, as well as Bulk & Skull in a handicap match with the mask on the line at Jeri-MAX The All-American American Bash. After a few weeks of inactivity, McSeven made his return at Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble, where he entered in at number 31, but was eliminated by his rival Hassan after lasting a little over 5 minutes. On Jeri-MAX Episode 17, Hulk Hogan lost the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship to El Jefe; Jefe needed an opponent at Jeri-MAX Horizon, and so a numerb one contender's elimination fatal-4-way match was made on the following episode between McSeven, Jurt Angle, DreCon the Giant and Grover Cleveland. Vince would go on to win the match and declared that not only was his mission sent to him by God, but that it was near completion as well. For the next few weeks, El Jefe would mock McSeven's religious beliefs and even attack him while proclaiming himself as the one true God. Unmasked & World Champion At Horizon, El Jefe would dominate the entire World Championship match; however, Jefe's ego got the best of him as instead of attempting to pin McSeven after hitting his finishers, the Big Nasty Bastard would put on the Cuban Clutch and attempt to remove McSeven's mask. After finally succeeding in breaking the mask and removing it, flames spawned out of nowhere around the ring and Vince revealed himself to be none other than Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo went on to crush Jefe and win the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Frollo announced that God's mission was to destroy Jeri-MAX and that when his arm is raised in victory at Jeri-MAX JeriMania, Jeri-MAX, its roster, and everyone who watches and enjoys the product will burn in the fiery pits of Hell. Finishers & Signature Moves * Finishing Moves :* Hellfire (Prayer Taunt, followed by Crucifix Powerbomb) :* MacStunner/SevStunner (Sitout three-quarter facelock jawbreaker) (As Vince McSeven) Title History *Jeri-MAX :* Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Current) :* Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Entrance Themes * "Hellfire" by Tony Jay * "No Chance" by Dope (As Vince McSeven) * "Kevin 11 Alien Force Theme" by Unkown Artist (As Kevin 7)